


Renegade

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Series: I Fought the Law [4]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Detective!AU, F/M, Hunter!Reader, detective!dean, forensic tech!castiel, lawyer!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song Renegade by Styx</p><p>Summary: Y/N goes to Midland to investigate the reports of werewolf activity, but when the time comes to gank the wolves, she’s the one who is in for a surprise.</p><p>Characters: Dean Smith, Castiel Novak, Y/N Winchester, Sam Wesson (mentioned)</p><p>Relationship: Dean x Reader</p><p>Word Count: 2.1K</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renegade

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my Chuck!!! I am so so so sorry it took so long to get this done, but the truth is that I bit off a little more than I could chew with challenges last month, and I got distracted by a couple of ideas for other series. Also, I know parts of this are completely inaccurate to how law enforcement actually works in real life, but this is fiction after all! I hope you guys enjoy!! Feedback is my fave!!
> 
> Thank you @idreamofhazel for the beta! You’re awesome and I love you!

Gif is not mine! I found it on Google.

 

**Midland, Kansas**

**Present Day**

_“Dean, wait,” you pleaded, “please don’t do this.” He was silent as you felt the cold metal of the cuffs locking around your wrists. “Please you don’t know what you’re doing! You have to let me go!”_

 

**Lawrence, Kansas**

**48 hours earlier**

 

Dean knocked on the door to Cas’ lab and walked in when Cas turned and smiled at him.

“Hey, Cas,” he said. Cas smiled again and nodded at him.

“What’s up, Dean?” he asked. They’d become close friends while working on this case, and Cas finally seemed comfortable being on a first name basis while at work. Dean smirked proudly at him.

“I think I figured out where she is going.” Dean paused for dramatic effect. Cas rolled his eyes, but waited for Dean to finish. “Midland.”

“That seems pretty risky, Dean. I mean, one town over from the place where you’re wanted for multiple homicides?” Cas asked, unconvinced.

“That’s true. But I found a few recent deaths in Midland that are weird enough to be right up her alley.”

“How so?”

“Well,” Dean began, taking a step closer to Cas, “the local PD seems to think they were animal attacks.”

“Okay, that’s not really that weird, Dean.”

“Yeah, but they can’t identify what type of animal it was and they have four dead bodies with the hearts ripped clean out of their chests.” Dean watched Cas process this information.

“Well, it is unusual that they can’t identify the animal. This area isn’t exactly known for a wide variety of predatory animals. Were other organs removed from the bodies?” he asked. Dean shook his head with a shit-eating grin on his face. “Also unusual for an animal attack. An animal on the hunt would have eaten everything they could, especially organs in the abdominal cavity, and an animal that attacked out of fear wouldn’t have taken anything. It would run as soon as the threat was removed.” He mulled for a moment and then nodded to himself. “Yes, perhaps you are right, Dean.”

“I know,” Dean responded. “I’ve already told the uniforms manning the tip line to focus on any tips leading to that area. Just figured I would let you know, since it was your idea in the first place.” The two men said their goodbyes and Dean headed back up to his desk, feeling like he was making progress for the first time since the Captain had assigned him this case.

* * *

**Oskaloosa, Kansas  
**

**36 Hours Earlier**

 

As you walked out of the Medical Examiner’s office in Oskaloosa, you cursed the expanse of nothing that lay between there and Midland. The closest motel was in Topeka, so you decided to sleep in the car because it was bad enough that you were driving all the way from Oskaloosa to Perry where the latest victim’s sister worked. At the same time, you were glad the men had died on the Jefferson side of Midland, because if they’d been on the Douglas side, you would have had to go back to Lawrence. Even though it would be a lot more driving, at least this way you were steering clear of your friendly neighborhood detective.

You shut the car door and looked at yourself in the rearview mirror, removing the thick framed glasses you were using to disguise your face some and checking to make sure your wig was still in place. Then you started the car, and pulled out onto 59, headed toward Perry. The drive didn’t take as long as you thought it would, and before you knew it you were putting the car in park at Casey’s General Store. You checked the mirror one more time to make sure your disguise was still in place before walking into the store.

* * *

 

Dusk was falling as you stepped out of Pine Industries with one of the employees, a man named Steve. He lit up a cigarette, and you crinkled your nose at the smell.

“So, what exactly can I help you with, Agent Hagar?” Steve asked, taking a long drag from his cigarette and leaning against the wall. “I thought the police said it was an animal attack. I don’t understand what information you need from me.”

“Well, Steve,” you began with a mildly condescending tone, “believe it or not, even the FBI has an Animal Control department.” You had no idea if that was true, but you were betting the man in front of you, who probably learned everything he knew about the FBI from TV shows, didn’t know either. “There have been similar animal attacks in some of the surrounding states and we are just trying to narrow down what animal did this, and where it is.”

“Okay.” Steve nodded. You glanced over his shoulder as a tall blonde man walked out the door next to you. He smiled and nodded at you politely, but kept walking. You waited until he was out of earshot to continue.

“So, all four of the victims worked here?” you asked. Steve nodded. “Can you think of anyone that might have reason to hurt them?”

“No, they were well liked,” he replied. “I don’t understand why that matters if it was an animal attack.”

“Oh, I’m just crossing I’s and dotting T’s, sir,” you said, flashing a brilliant smile. “Have you noticed any odd activity from anyone else who might have been involved with the victims?”

“Well, I mean there are the Johnson brothers, but they have always been odd.” Steve smirked and chuckled to himself.

“How so?”

“Well, they all live in a farmhouse right down the road from here, but they never go out with the rest of us. Which is odd, because we are like a family here. Then there’s the fact that for three days out of every month none of them come to work.”

“Anything special about those days?” you asked.

“Not really, except that it seems like it’s always around the full moon. I just assume it’s got something to do with work on the farm.”

“Are they here today? I’d like to speak with them,” you asked. You had a feeling that these were the men you were looking for.

“They were here, but their shift ended about an hour ago. I can give you their address if you want it,” Steve offered. You nodded and pulled out a notepad, thanking him and shaking his hand before heading back out to your car. You thought about raiding the house tonight, but you were alone and you were tired. It would be safer for you to wait until tomorrow night. You drove off and found somewhere to pull off the road and sleep for the night.

* * *

 

He ran his fingers through his blonde hair as he listened, just out of sight to the Agent and Steve talking about the dead men. He knew she wasn’t really an agent, she was obviously a hunter and a familiar one. He recognized her face from the news. Y/N Winchester, wanted for multiple homicides in Lawrence. Well, maybe he should help the state police find her. It would definitely solve the problem of her showing up at the home he shared with his brothers and killing them. He chuckled to himself and pulled out his cell phone.

* * *

**Midland, Kansas  
**

**1 hour earlier**

 

You knew something was off as soon as you pulled into the driveway of the farmhouse. You couldn’t explain it, but something just didn’t feel right. You tucked a .45 caliber pistol loaded with silver bullets into your waistband. The old farmhouse gave you the chills. The sun had already fallen below the horizon, but there were no lights on inside. If they knew you were coming, you were in big trouble. You shook it off and crept quietly up the porch steps. You pulled the gun out of your waistband when you reached the front door and took a deep breath.

You reached down to the knob, which of course didn’t turn, so you reached into the pocket of your flannel to pull out your lockpick and deftly unlocked the door. You held your gun out in front of you as you made your way into the dark house. The silence was absolute, and it made the hair on the back of your neck stand up. You pulled out a flashlight and held it up as you methodically searched the house. You found nothing. Had that guy been wrong? Were the werewolves out feeding? You tucked your gun into your waistband and started rifling through the contents of a desk, situated in the corner of the room. There was nothing out of the ordinary, just pay stubs, receipts, half-written letters and unpaid bills.

You nearly jumped out of your skin when you heard footsteps coming up the stairs on the other side of the door, but instead you drew your gun again and pointed it at the door. You still had the element of surprise. If a werewolf walked through that door, you were more than ready to blow the damn thing to bits. But you weren’t prepared for what actually came through the door.

“Kansas State Police! Drop Your Weapon!” shouted a uniformed cop you had never seen before. He was pointing his gun at you. Fuck. Suddenly, you wished you had taken Garth up on the offer to find someone else to take this case. “I said drop your weapon!”

“Okay,” you said, uncocking the pistol and slowly setting it on the floor before pushing it away. You rose just as slowly with your hands in the air.

“Detective Smith?” the cop said into a radio situated on the shoulder of his uniform. “Yeah, I got her. Ten-four.” He said nothing else, just stood holding you there, you assumed until Detective Smith made it up here to arrest you. It didn’t take long, and he was passing through the door with a smug smile on his face, trailed closely by another man with dark, messy hair.

“I’ve been looking for you for a while now, Y/N,” the detective said as he reached over and took the uniform’s handcuffs. “You are not an easy woman to find. Well, until Cas and I figured out your pattern.”

“Dean, wait,” you pleaded, “please don’t do this.” He was silent as you felt the cold metal of the cuffs locking around your wrists. “Please you don’t know what you’re doing! You have to let me go!”

“You have the right to remain silent,” he said, grabbing one of your arms and dragging you out of the room. “I suggest you use it. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the state court of Kansas.”

“Dean, please,” you were begging as he dragged you down the stairs, “you don’t understand. If you don’t let me go, more people will die!”

“Is that a threat?” Dean asked, rounding on you suddenly at the bottom of the stairs. The anger in his eyes made you shrink away from him.

“No,” you said quietly. He turned away and dragged you outside before pushing into the back seat of a patrol car. You didn’t protest anymore. It wouldn’t change his mind and it was only making things worse for you. Time to start calling in some old favors.

You arrived at the police station in Lawrence and they took your mug shots and sat you in an interrogation room. It was empty, with the exception of the table you were handcuffed to and the chair you sat in. You stared at your reflection in the two-way mirror. You were definitely going to need a lawyer. You looked over as the door opened and Dean walked in. The way he looked at you made your heart hurt. It was obvious he thought you were a monster.

“So, Y/N, are you ready to have a conversation about this?” He walked in and leaned against the wall.

“Yeah,” you snarked, staring into his eyes, “I’m ready to have a conversation with my lawyer. I need my phone call.” He shook his head and scoffed at you, but your stare didn’t falter. He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to you. You dialed a number you had memorized years ago, just in case, and prayed to God that he would answer. He owed you. It rang three times.

“Hello?” he answered. You breathed a sigh of relief. If anyone could get you out of this, it was him.

“Its me, Sam,” you said, “I need a lawyer.”


End file.
